


I Got You

by dumbochan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Daichi wanted to ride Kuroo and that's it, KuroDai Weekend 2017, M/M, That's pretty much the fic, There's teasing here somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: Daichi only wants one thing for his birthday: Kuroo.





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of continuation to [my Kuroo birthday fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12746148). 
> 
> I'm trying my best to get better at the smut. 
> 
> (also as a native english speaker... i must say my grammar is shit)

Daichi preferred low-key birthday celebrations. A simple dinner with his family was what he was used to, and what he enjoyed.

 

This birthday wasn’t that much different. He had gone home to Miyagi to celebrate the Christmas break with his family, and he was back in Tokyo a few days after. While in Miyagi, Daichi got to celebrate a bit early, his parents giving him a couple of presents and having a birthday dinner for him.

 

Thankfully, his friends didn’t want to make too big of a deal out of his birthday, though Moniwa and Oikawa did burst into his room, shoving a short stack of pancakes into his face and singing ‘happy birthday’ for him in the morning, with Daichi kindly thanking them before turning around and falling right back to sleep.

 

He didn’t bother getting out of bed until it was rounding four in the afternoon and his stomach was finally begging for food. He went to get ramen with his roommates, Oikawa’s treat, and Moniwa offered to buy him a sweet waffle for dessert. After, he said goodbye to his roommates and met up with his boyfriend at a nearby park.

 

When Kuroo asked if Daichi wanted a present, he answered with ‘no’. Kuroo didn’t really know how to argue with that, so he didn’t reply or try to pry a gift out of Daichi. Daichi didn’t expect a present either, though if he was being honest with himself…there was something he wanted from Kuroo…

 

Ever since their first time having sex, back in November on Kuroo's birthday, it definitely opened the door to a whole new side of their relationship. Daichi has bottomed, and he has topped, and he’s come to the conclusion that he quite likes bottoming for Kuroo.

 

Kuroo is quite an affectionate lover, and he loves to indulge Daichi, doing all that he can to make sure he feels good. Daichi would like to think that it’s an equal playing field, and hopes Kuroo enjoys himself just as much as Daichi does.  

 

However, they’ve only done your standard missionary or doggy style position, and while the positions got the job done, Daichi has spent plenty of nights wondering what it’d be like to ride Kuroo.

 

It makes him blush thinking about it, but Daichi thinks it’ll also boost his confidence. He’s sure Kuroo would enjoy the view, and it’d probably be fun to toy with his boyfriend, and keep Kuroo’s hips pinned down with his weight. When doing the other positions, there wasn’t much of a view, or Daichi couldn't tease back as much as he desired to. Daichi wanted to watch Kuroo’s expressions, he wanted to visually see how much Kuroo enjoyed their coital bliss.

 

He walked the park with Kuroo, holding hands like lovesick teenagers, and sharing stories about the Christmas break they spent separately. They also shared their goals for the new year with each other as they made their way back to Kuroo’s dorm.

 

 

Daichi was nervous as he entered the tiny apartment, listening to Kuroo share how Bokuto was still visiting his family, meaning they were alone. Kuroo led the way to his bedroom, waiting until the door was closed and Daichi was pressed against it, before he leaned in and kissed him for the first time that day. “Happy birthday, Daichi.” Kuroo whispered against his lips, leaving Daichi weak-kneed. “What should I do to you tonight?”

The question knocked some sense into Daichi, “Actually…about that.”

“What’s up?” Kuroo asked, leaning back a bit, his arms coming up to cage Daichi in. Daichi started to nurse his bottom lip, reaching out to fiddle with the hem of Kuroo’s shirt.

“Can…we try something a little different tonight?”

“Like what?”

“I want to ride you.” Daichi spat it out, cheeks tinting pink as he searched Kuroo’s eyes for a hint of disapproval. Instead, Kuroo surged forward, his lips smacking against Daichi’s, and his tongue licking against the seam, begging for entrance. Daichi indulged Kuroo a bit, before pushing away, “I’m assuming you like that idea?” Daichi breathed out against Kuroo’s lips, the words coming out muffled because Kuroo was trying to smother him with more kisses.

“Love it.” Kuroo admitted, “But are you sure? It’s your birthday—”

“It’s what I want.” Daichi assured, “Dammit Tetsu, I want you.”

 

Kuroo has never tried to remove Daichi’s clothing as fast as he was trying now, “I think it is pretty obvious, but I missed you over break.”

“I missed you too.” Daichi commented, “Slow down though! We have all night.” Daichi chuckled as Kuroo tried to get him out of his hoodie, tangling Daichi in it instead.

“I know… I just. Has anyone every told you how hot you are?”

“Yes, you have… like every time we have sex.”

“I want to make sure you don’t forget it.” Kuroo teased, “Come on.” Kuroo pulled Daichi towards his bed, guiding him to have a seat.

 

Kissing Kuroo always left Daichi in a daze. He was constantly towing the line of having Kuroo too close, and not close enough. Kuroo’s lips were always surprisingly soft yet firm, his tongue always eager to explore.

 

Too bad breathing was a necessity, and Daichi had to pull back from kissing Kuroo to catch his breath. Somewhere between all the kissing, they both had been stripped down to their underwear. “Can you lie down for me?” Daichi asked.

“S-sure.” Kuroo agreed, scrambling backwards to lay on the bed, getting comfortable. Daichi crawled closer, hovering over Kuroo. “What do you have planned, Daichi?”

“Just relax.” Daichi requested, leaning down to place a trail of hot kisses across Kuroo’s collarbone, down his chest, and torso. He knew Kuroo was watching his every move intently, but he refused to meet Kuroo’s eye. Daichi slowly hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Kuroo’s boxers, pushing them down those ridiculously long legs. Once the fabric was wrapped around Kuroo’s ankles, Kuroo kicked them off.

 

Daichi placed a feather light kiss against the head of Kuroo’s hardening cock, before darting his tongue out to lick where he just kissed. Kuroo’s eyes shut tight, focusing on the pleasure, his ears turning red. Daichi wrapped his hand around Kuroo’s length, stroking while twisting his wrist slightly, just the way Kuroo liked. Kuroo let out a soft groan as Daichi leaned forward, taking the head into his mouth and sucking lightly.

 

Daichi was not good at blowjobs, but he was slowly getting better. He focused all his attention on the head of Kuroo’s cock, running his tongue around the slit as his hands worked overtime, one stroking Kuroo to complete hardness, with the other hand fondling Kuroo’s balls. Daichi knew he was doing something right, small pants and moans kept spilling from Kuroo’s lips giving it away, though the small bit of precum coating Daichi’s tongue caught him by surprise. “Dai—” Kuroo began, “I think that’s enough.” Daichi abandoned his work and slowly crawled up, settling himself down onto Kuroo’s lap.

 

“Fuck…is this really happening?” Kuroo asked, watching as Daichi removed his own boxers. Daichi was hard himself, and he reached down stroking lightly to let some of the edge off.

“You okay down there?” Daichi teased, reaching over to the side, and rummaging through Kuroo’s drawer for some lube and condoms, letting them fall beside him on the bed. He made quick work of getting some lube onto his hand, spreading it over his fingers and warming it up. Kuroo’s gaze was filled with lust and hunger, his hands hovering over Daichi’s thighs as if he was afraid to touch them. Daichi chuckled to himself, leaning down to place a peck on the corner of Kuroo’s mouth.

 

Then Daichi sat up straight, reaching back to rub at his entrance with lubed up fingers, he shut his eyes, letting his mouth fall open in a silent cry as he pressed his forefinger past the first ring of muscle. “Do you need some help?” Kuroo questioned, watching Daichi carefully.

“No, I’m fine.” Daichi’s breath hitched, as he slowly worked in a second finger to help stretch and prepare. Kuroo swallowed some lump in his throat, his hands still hovering over Daichi’s body. “You’re allowed to touch me, Tetsu.” Kuroo’s hands went straight to Daichi’s thighs, sliding them up the smooth skin and towards his hips. Daichi tried not to get too distracted, focusing on the work his own fingers were doing as Kuroo’s made their way to his chest.

 

Kuroo ran his hands across Daichi’s chest, brushing past his nipples, and making Daichi shiver at the touch. Daichi looked down, catching Kuroo’s eye. He expected Kuroo to play with his nipples, but instead Kuroo’s hands went back to his hips, gliding across the skin and going back to knead his ass. “Do you mind?” Kuroo asked, reaching up to press a finger to Daichi’s lips. Daichi kept eye contact with Kuroo as he let the digit slip into his mouth, his tongue sliding over it and sucking. “Thank you.” Kuroo stated, removing it from Daichi’s mouth. Daichi was slightly confused, but it all made sense as he found Kuroo’s finger sliding between his cheeks to enter his hole with his own two fingers. They were a touch out of sync with their movements, but it did its purpose. Daichi slid his own fingers out, grabbing Kuroo by the wrist and placing Kuroo’s arm by his side.

 

Daichi reached for the condom wrapper, ripping it open with his teeth and sliding it onto Kuroo’s erection. He then lifted himself up onto his knees, grabbing Kuroo at the base. Daichi looked over Kuroo’s face, Kuroo’s eyes were too busy watching as Daichi slowly lowered himself on his cock. Daichi leaned forward a bit, resting his hands on Kuroo’s torso for leverage as he rocked his hips back onto his lover, Kuroo's eyes darting to his face. Kuroo felt full inside of Daichi, and the warmth spreading throughout Daichi had his face turning a bit pink.

 

This is what Daichi wanted. To see Kuroo just lie there, eyes darting from the view of his cock entering Daichi’s ass, to Daichi’s face, watching the pleasure dance across his expressions. Daichi moved slow, using his hips and weight to keep Kuroo down and grinding down to the best of his abilities, setting a friction that wouldn’t do much to get them off, but still felt good.

 

Kuroo was starting to look a bit desperate, he gripped at Daichi’s hips, wanting to help Daichi move at the pace more suitable to get him off, but he didn’t try anything. Daichi reached out, removing Kuroo’s hands from his hips and placing them on his chest. He guided Kuroo to rub soothing circles over his nipples, mimicking the action with his hips as he rocked against Kuroo. “Fuck, Daichi…you’re so amazing.”

“You’re amazing too.” Daichi moaned as Kuroo pinched his nipples, rubbing the nub between his fingers, “Shit, you feel so good.”

“I can make you feel better. Let me help you.” Kuroo requested, sitting up and placing kisses against Daichi’s shoulder. “You’re killing me here, Dai.”

Daichi placed his hands on Kuroo’s shoulder, moving his knees closer to Kuroo’s sides, and lifting up so only the tip of Kuroo was inside of him. “What do you mean?”

“Daichi, come on… please.”

“Please what?”

“You know what I want. Don’t make me beg.” Kuroo pouted, eyes darting down quickly at where Daichi was refusing him pleasure, before matching Daichi’s gaze again. Kuroo’s tongue darted out, wetting his lips and Daichi’s eyes flickered to the movement. “If you continue doing what you’re doing…we will be here all night.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Daichi countered. His knees were starting to feel a bit tingly from keeping himself up for so long, but toying with Kuroo was too much fun, even though Kuroo felt the opposite right now.

“Yeah, but…” Kuroo’s hands smoothed down Daichi’s back, one coming to cup his ass again, while the other went to the base of his own cock, removing the tip from Daichi’s ass in favor of rubbing against it. “I’d rather spend the night getting you off _multiple_ times, not spend the entire night reaching for one orgasm.” Daichi pressed back against Kuroo’s cock, the head slipping right back into place. Daichi then leaned forward, placing kisses down Kuroo’s neck, nibbling at the juncture between neck and shoulder.

“Would you even be able to keep up?” Daichi whispered hotly into Kuroo’s ear, his teeth grazing against the earlobe. Kuroo responded by bucking his hips up, Daichi falling all the way onto his length. Daichi’s mouth dropped open, a rush of air leaving him.

“I’m more worried about you keeping up with me.” Kuroo smirked. Daichi pushed Kuroo down, Kuroo’s back hitting the mattress. 

“Is that a challenge?” Daichi asked, pulling off of Kuroo and sinking back down in the same breath.

“It depends… are you up for it?” Kuroo responded, lifting his hips off the bed to grind up into Daichi, searching for his prostate, which Daichi was avoiding on purpose.

“You’re on, Tetsurou.” Daichi confirmed, switching up the angle and leaning back, his hands bracing himself on Kuroo’s thighs, keeping Kuroo still.

 

Daichi kept his eyes on Kuroo, watching his expressions morph and display how much Daichi’s movements affected him. Daichi tried to keep his moans at bay, focusing on making this good for Kuroo. But... Kuroo must have caught on to Daichi’s intentions because he sat up again, his hands coming to wrap around Daichi’s torso. “Why are you focusing on me? It’s your birthday.” Kuroo complained, placing feather light kisses on Daichi’s collarbones, making his way down to mouth at Daichi’s chest.

“Because I want to. Like you said, it’s my birthday, I can do what I want.”

“You deserve to feel good too, Dai.” Kuroo purred, his tongue coming out to quickly swipe at one of Daichi’s nipples, causing Daichi to jerk and arch into Kuroo’s touch. The moment of vulnerability was enough for Kuroo to take a bit of control, gripping Daichi’s hips and pushing him down onto his cock, thrusting up desperately. Daichi’s hands slipped off of Kuroo’s thighs, and he wrapped them around Kuroo, clawing at his back as he planted his feet on the bed to work better with Kuroo’s thrusts.

 

When the head of Kuroo’s cock came in contact with his prostate, Daichi saw stars, his nails digging in to Kuroo’s skin as a form of leverage, a way to stay present. A moan erupted from his throat, and Kuroo’s grip on him tightened. Daichi brought his hands up to fist in Kuroo’s hair pulling him away from his chest, resting his forehead against Kuroo’s, forcing eye contact as he bounced on Kuroo’s lap. A small smile graced Kuroo’s lips, and he puckered up, trying to kiss him, but Daichi pulled back, refusing contact, and making Kuroo chuckle lightly.

 

A tingling sensation started to grow in the pit of Daichi’s stomach, so he let his hands run down Kuroo’s back, which was starting to dampen with sweat. “Tetsurou…” Daichi groaned, and Kuroo immediately got the message. He reached between them, wrapping a hand around Daichi’s cock, stroking him in tune with his thrusts. Daichi held on tight, keeping eye contact with Kuroo though both of their eyes were threatening to close.

“Just a bit more, Daichi.” Kuroo growled, the hand that wasn’t stroking away glued itself to Daichi’s hips, angling him just right.

“I don’t think I can wait for you.” Daichi admitted. The heat in stomach was unbearably hot, the feel of Kuroo’s hand and his cock almost becoming too much, while watching Kuroo’s face was becoming harder to do. Daichi wanted to close his eyes and just drown in the pleasure, but he also wanted to watch Kuroo lose himself just as much.

“You don’t have to wait for me, I got you.” Kuroo said, and Daichi surged forward to kiss Kuroo as he came. His body trembled, painting both his and Kuroo’s stomach with white, as he lost himself. Kuroo wrapped both arms around Daichi, pulling him even closer. Daichi was tired, his thighs screaming for a break, but he pushed the discomfort in the muscles aside and focused on Kuroo again. He threw his hips back, matching Kuroo’s thrusts, Kuroo’s hands digging into his hips as he thrust up once more before stilling, and spilling into the condom, Daichi’s name coming from his lips. Daichi held Kuroo tightly through his orgasm, reciprocating what Kuroo had done for him.

“I got you.” Daichi mimicked, accepting the hungry open mouthed kisses Kuroo placed on his neck as he started to come down from his high.

“I like this position, makes it easier to cuddle afterwards.” Kuroo admitted, easing out of Daichi to remove the soiled condom. Kuroo tied it up and tossed it in the trash bin, as Daichi settled into his lap again.

“You’re turning into a sap.”

“This sap got you off first, proving that you might need to work a bit harder on keeping up with me.” Kuroo teased, and Daichi’s eyes narrowed.

“The night is still young. This game isn’t over.” Daichi promised, a smirk forming on his face.

"You're on, Daichi."

 

**Author's Note:**

> How do you end fics?
> 
> Happy Kurodai Weekend! Happy midbirthday celebration to Kurodai!


End file.
